


The Cottage with Stairs

by Lyledebeast



Series: Plans [9]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: This fic takes place after Guy and Marian have gotten married and Allan has moved into the house the gang built for him.  His lovers visit him, individually, and they work through the complexities of their relationship.  Oh, and they have sex.  There's that, too.





	1. A Visit From the Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotallyRadioactive15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write some Gullan again for a while. This series already has every other configuration of this triangle, so the lack of alone time for the two boys was a glaring omission. Plus, I've been watching the show again, and canon Allan is just so much nicer to Guy than canon Marian that it's left me feeling biased!
> 
> (That said, I've also been wanting to write another Allan/Marian. Ssshhhh! It's my guilty pleasure ship).
> 
> This is a gift for the wonderful TotallyRadioActive15, who enjoyed my "sweet caring" Guy in the Another Side series. I hope you like this one as much!

“Sir, the sheriff is here to see you,” said the old man in a hushed voice when Allan opened the bedroom door to him.

He supposed he could blame the man’s wide-eyed look, but the fact was that hearing the title still raised his hackles a bit.  Marian, of course, always called him Guy and she’d asked Djaq and Will to do the same at her wedding just a few days ago.  Even if Will did still call him Gisborne more often than not, Allan could see that he was trying.  It would just take time.  But try as he might to do otherwise, the word “sheriff” still conjured up images of hateful little man with the toothy grin who had made them all so miserable.

“Thank you, Simon.  You can go home now; there’s no need for you to stay.”

The steward turned away, but not before giving Allan an anxious look. He supposed he couldn’t blame the man for questioning Guy’s appearance at his house so late. The tenure of the old sheriff had practically ended only yesterday in the minds of most residents of Nottinghamshire, however much his own life and his lovers’ lives had changed.

Pulling on his boots, Allan made his way downstairs and found Guy sitting in one of his kitchen chairs.  Guy smiled as he stood and walked towards him, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Still not subtle, are you, Giz?” Allan observed.

The smile only widened at the accusation.  “And you look so serious. What did that servant tell you?”

“Only that the _sheriff_ had come,” he replied, putting emphasis on the title.  “But, it wasn’t that you’d come to kiss me goodnight, so maybe you didn’t completely give us away. But I think he thought you were going to arrest me!”

Guy rolled his eyes, and the smile dropped from his lips.  “Why would anyone think that?”

Shaking his head at the new sheriff’s obliviousness, Allan pulled out a chair for himself and sat down, inviting Guy to do the same. “Well, it’s not as though you haven’t done plenty of that in the past.  Old habits, as they say.”

“I suppose,” Guy admitted begrudgingly.

Allan reached for the pitcher on the table and poured Guy a little of the wine left over from his solitary dinner.  As he drank, he took the opportunity to study his face.  In spite of the momentary annoyance, he looked healthy and well rested.  Marian was obviously taking care of him, he thought with some resentment.

“How is your wife?” he asked.

Too late, he realized that his feelings must have been apparent in his tone; Guy raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Marian’s . . . fine.” It was almost more a question than a response.

Allan knew he should leave it there.  If it was an argument with Marian that had led to Guy coming to him, he was sure he would have sensed it right away.  His lover had never been able to hide his feelings about her, not from anyone.  That should be enough for Allan, he knew.  But he couldn’t stop himself.

“I’m surprised she could spare you . . . so soon after the wedding, I mean.”

He wasn’t looking at Guy as he spoke, but when he met his eyes again he saw both brows raised.  Realizing that he was caught, Guy sighed and took another drink of wine.

“What’s the matter, pet?” he asked.

Allan hesitated, tempted to just brush the matter off.  Instead, he took the goblet from Guy and drained it.  Guy waited patiently as he filled it again.  It felt strange, having their roles so reversed; it was usually he who was trying to work out what Guy was thinking.

“Nothing’s the matter.  I knew that when I moved in here . . . after you got married, that I wouldn’t see you as much.  But I . . . I guess I’ve missed you.”

For a moment, Guy just watched him with an inscrutable half-smirk.  Allan could feel himself beginning to blush; he hadn’t meant to be so vulnerable.  It seemed that being away from Guy and Marian, alone, had given him too much time to dwell on his feelings.

“Guy, I’m sorry . . . I . . .”

Guy pushed his chair back from the table and motioned Allan towards him, his smirk growing into a genuine smile.  Allan got up to stand before Guy and let himself be pulled down onto the larger man’s lap.

“Why do you think I came here?” he said softly, burying his face in Allan’s neck.

Allan bit his lip to hold back the happy grin that wanted to burst forth. 

“You feel sorry for me, living in this new house all alone except for some old servants?”

Guy’s breath tickled him as he chuckled against his ear.  “No, you fool.  I missed you, too.”

Allan sat back, taking Guy’s face in his hands as he kissed him.

“Did you now?  Well, now you’re here, what should I do with you?”

“Well, you might give me a tour.” Guy suggested.

Allan stood up, turning his back to Guy and gesturing at the hearth and the rest of the kitchen.

“There really isn’t much that you can’t see from here, Giz.  I mean . . . you saw it the day the gang finished.  It’s more cottage than manor.”

Guy rose behind him, laying his hands on his shoulders and beginning to rub them.

“Not entirely, Allan.  How many cottages do you know with stairs in them?”

Allan turned around, peering up at him with mock innocence. “Well . . . I suppose I could show you my bedroom, if you’re interested. It’s nothing special.”

Not waiting to follow his lead, Guy released him and strode towards the stairs.  Allan could hear the scraping of metal as he undid the clasps on his jacket.

“Let’s go and see,” Guy said over his shoulder as Allan fell in behind him.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Guy was already pulling his undershirt over his head.  Allan stopped for a moment to watch, recalling the first time he had seen such a display.  He had gone to Locksley to ask Guy for a job.  At the time, he thought Guy was undressing to show how little regard he had for him, treating him like a servant more than a subordinate.  Not that he hadn’t enjoyed the view.  Now, though, he wondered if it were not, however subconsciously, Guy’s way of determining his interest.  Maybe he’d wanted someone who could give him more than just Robin’s secrets even then.

Either way, he was certainly glad he’d gotten the job.

Guy was sitting down on the bed when he entered, pulling off one of his boots before he looked up at Allan, who laughed at his impatience.

“What’s the hurry, Giz? Are you trying to get back before Marian misses you?”

As soon as the question was out, he regretted it.  Guy’s expression suddenly turned wary as he pulled off his remaining boot and sat it on the floor.

“You don’t think I’m here without her knowledge, do you?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Allan replied, sitting down on the bed next to him.  “I’m sure you told her you were . . . you wouldn’t . . .” He bit his lip, struggling to come up with the right words.  Deception was always a tricky subject where Marian was concerned, but what he feared was worse than the idea of Guy misleading his wife.  Perhaps this visit was, in fact, her idea.

When he ventured to glance at Guy again, though, he saw a smile playing about his lips.  Getting up to stand in front of Allan, he reached down to lift the hem of his nightshirt, pulling it over his head. Cupping his face in his hands, he kissed him again, harder than he had downstairs.

“I want to be here with you, Allan,” he breathed into his ear before straightening up again.

Allan let his gaze wander down Guy’s body to the hands that were unfastening the laces of his breeches, barely listening to what he was saying.

“I was thinking of you, wondering how you were, every night. I knew it . . . couldn’t be easy for you.  To be alone, when you’ve been used to being with us. I must have mentioned it to her a few times. So, when she told me today that I should come and see you, I was more than ready.”

Allan looked up at that, even as Guy slid his breeches and underwear down his legs and kicked them off.  He had been right, but somehow it didn’t hurt the way he thought it would.

“So you nagged your wife into letting you come and sleep with me.  I’m touched, Giz.  I really am!”

He barely caught Guy rolling his eyes before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his belly, drawing an unexpected gasp.  Looking down lower, he saw that the other man’s cock was already beginning to swell.  He grinned.

“You’re keen, aren’t you? I’m amazed you have so much energy left for me!”

Guy made no reply, but pushed Allan back onto the bed.  He propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Guy kissed his way down the front body.  His tone had been teasing, but in fact he truly was amazed by his lover’s stamina.  Guy had been so anxious about the wedding, not just the prospect of reliving an event that had proven so humiliating for him the first time, but pleasing Marian at the end of it. Guy was usually more relaxed in bed with him, but if he was to get the benefit of this eagerness, he wouldn’t complain.

He lifted his hips to let Guy pull his trousers down and gasped as the tip of his half-hard cock disappeared into the heat of the man’s mouth.  Guy pulled back, smirking down at him before kneeling between his thighs, licking and mouthing him until his erection stretched up towards his navel.  Allan panted, gripping the bedclothes in his fists already.  Enthusiasm was all well and good, but it had been too long, and this was too much.

“Slow down, Giz,” he forced out between shallow breaths.  “or I won’t last.”

Guy chuckled in response, but got up and stretched out on his back next to him.

“Hand me the oil on that table, will you?” Allan asked, almost embarrassed by how wrecked he sounded already.

Finding what he sought, Guy looked the bottle over and turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.  “You’ve used this much in the short time you’ve been here?”

Allan laughed. “Listen, Giz, if you’ve been missing me with Marian to keep you occupied, how do you think I’ve been managing?”

“I think maybe I got here just in time.” Guy said, though he held the bottle back teasingly for a moment before giving it over.

Another time, Allan would have continued their banter for longer, but Guy was right.  Now that he had him here, he was desperate for him.  It felt so long since he’d had him to himself.  He slicked up his cock with the oil, but slathered a bit more on his fingers before closing the bottle up.  The last time, he had been in a hurry, and though Guy had not complained, Allan had noticed him moving more carefully the next day.  This time he wouldn’t make the same mistake.

Guy knit his brows as the first finger entered him, and Allan placed a soothing hand on his thigh. He waited until Guy looked up at him before adding another, gently scissoring his fingers to open him.  His lover heaved an exaggerated sigh of impatience; however much he would appreciate it later, he always wanted this part to be over faster.

He had just added a third when Guy reached down to grab his wrist.  “Allan, I swear if you don’t stop teasing me, I’ll flip you over and ride you again!”

Allan chuckled at the threat.  “If that’s what you want, love.  Only I hope your balance has improved since then, for both our sakes!”

Guy made no reply, but Allan could not resist delaying a little longer.  Kneeling between Guy’s bent knees, he took his cock in hand and rubbed the tip up and down against his slick opening.

“Allan!” Guy hissed.  He pushed his pelvis up against Allan as though trying to force him inside. Allan’s cock throbbed with excitement, and he finally let himself enter.

Somehow, he always managed to forget just how good it felt to be inside Guy, not only the tight heat engulfing him, but the knowledge that a man so much bigger and stronger than himself was submitting to him, trusting that he would make him feel good.  He tried to move in measured thrusts, to prolong the pleasure for both of them as much as he could, but it was difficult with Guy’s long fingers gripping his back and his deep, raw voice murmuring encouragements in his ear.  Sooner than he expected, he found himself reaching between them to pump Guy’s leaking cock until he groaned loud and tightened around him again and again as he came.  The almost painful pleasure was so heady that Allan barely remembered to pull out before his own orgasm burst through him.  He spent on Guy’s belly before collapsing on top of him.

Guy surprised him once again by rolling him onto his back and getting up while he yet remained so boneless with satisfaction that he could barely lift his hand to point out the cloths lying next to the bed.

“How did you recover so quickly?” he couldn’t help asking as he dropped back on the mattress, closing his eyes at even that much effort.

Guy wiped down Allan’s belly first, and then his own, watching him with a satisfied little smile.  “Well . . . I have had more occasion to lately.”

Allan cracked his eyes open a bit.  “I’m jealous,” he muttered, hoping it was too soft for Guy to hear.  It was always harder to conceal his feelings after sex, even back when he and Guy had spent every night together.

He felt the bed dip as his lover lay down next to him. Rolling onto his side, he lay his head on the larger man’s shoulder.  Guy lifted his hand to comb gently through Allan’s hair with his fingers.

“Of which one of us, pet?” he cooed.

Allan bit his lip, cursing inwardly.  “Marian,” he said.  “I mean . . . I do miss both of you.  And I know that this is what you wanted. I’m happy for you, truly . . . but . . .”

Trailing off, he hoped that Guy would let it go at that.

Guy wrapped his arm around him, pulling him even closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  “I know this is hard for you,” he murmured. “You’re right, I always wanted to marry her.  And when she rejected me, again, that was what drove me to you.  But . . . I hope you understand how much I care for you now.  You took care of me when . . . when I never thought anyone would ever again.  I haven’t forgotten that just because I’m married.”

Allan felt the tears well up in his eyes as he kissed Guy’s chest.  He did not speak, fearing that his voice would betray him.  And how could he reply to those words anyway?  He knew, with his critical nature, that he may well doubt them tomorrow.  But for now it was enough to lie still, lulled by his lover’s heartbeat, and know that Guy believed every word he had said.


	2. A Visit From the Night Watchman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I never thought I'd finish this one! I'm so proud! 
> 
> To be fair, it isn't every day that I wake up and want to write Allan/Marian smut. But when I do, man, nothing else will do!

Allan had just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in his soft feather bed when he heard to first pebble against his window.  At first, he paid no attention to it, but when it continued, he wondered if perhaps someone down below wanted to get his attention.  Well, they could keep wanting it; even the Master at Arms was off duty sometimes.  But he couldn’t quite silence a more hopeful part of his brain.  He recalled that Robin sometimes used this trick to get Marian’s attention.  It always seemed to work.

Then again, considering that she had married his rival just a few weeks ago, it hadn’t worked too well.  Allan’s grin vanished almost as soon as it had arrived.  It wasn’t as though it had worked out very well for him either.  He’d always suspected that there would be a price to pay for all the pleasure he’d enjoyed with Guy and Marian before their wedding, and this was it.  Now, he had to sleep alone while they enjoyed each other.  He sighed into his pillow; it was too high a price to pay for having a house of his own.  Houses were more trouble than he’d imagined.  One had to keep the servants occupied, keep track of expenses, consider matters of defense. He realized just how much he had failed at the last of these when the window creaked open and he heard the heavy fall of boot soles on his bedroom floor.  For a moment he froze, cursing himself for not keeping a sword under his bed as Guy had urged.  “But we’re at peace now, Giz!” he’d said.  “The outlaws are on our side.” Well, maybe not all of them.

 “Whew,” came a surprisingly soft voice, “that’s harder than I remembered!”

Allan grinned again as he rolled onto his back.  “If it isn’t the NightWatchman.  Come to rob me, eh?”

“Allan,” Marian said with mock seriousness, putting her hands on her hips.  “Why would I rob you? I’m the one who would have to reimburse you!”

Allan nodded in agreement as he lifted his hands from beneath the covers and put them underneath his head.  Marian was even more involved in the sheriff’s affairs than he’d expected her to be, but the role suited her.  As did the Nightwatchman’s clothes.  He had never really paid attention when he’d seen her dressed thus before, but the well-fitted trousers hugged her thighs and the doublet did far more to emphasize her breasts than to hide them.  How Guy had ever taken her for a man, he didn’t know, though it may have had something to do with the fact that he was always fighting her.  And losing.

Marian interrupted his reverie with a little cough. His eyes met hers.

“Aren’t you going to get up and give me a kiss?” she asked, her voice full of mischief.

The question made his heart quicken.  Sure, he had kissed Marian before, but that was at the castle.  With Guy in the room.  Now, they were in his house, and Guy was nowhere to be seen.  This seemed as though it was against the rules, but that did not mean it wasn’t exciting.  Far from it.

“You came all this way just for a kiss, Marian? I’m flattered!” He tried to keep his tone light as he sat up, but it was impossible to speak at all when she sat down beside him, cupping his face in her hands.

She brought their lips together gently the first time, but then she grew bolder.  When she flicked the tip of her tongue over his lower lip, all thought of nerves seemed to fly from his mind.  He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.  When he tilted his head to kiss her neck, she surprised him with a chuckle.  Pulling back with a questioning look, his eyes followed her gaze down to where his hand was cupping her breast through the doublet.

“It’s not really much of a disguise, is it?” she asked, and he was pleased to note how raw her voice sounded already.

“Well . . . at least no one knew it was you until you wanted them to.  And no one said you were a woman.”

She quirked an eyebrow.  “I can think of more than one reason why that might be! I thought of wearing something under it, to make it less . . . obvious.  But it seemed too constricting, so I thought I’d let men’s assumptions do the work for me.”

“What do you wear under it?” Allan asked, his cheeks flushing as soon as the question was out.

Marian smirked in reply, and Allan smiled in spite of his embarrassment to see the resemblance to her husband.  Guy had had some influence on her; it didn’t all go the other way.

She stood up and began unfastening the buttons at the shoulder of her doublet. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” There was a coy gleam in her eyes as she spoke, but Allan did not take much time to appreciate it.  His eyes were on her chest when the doublet fell open.

The chemise was quite plain; it certainly showed less of her smooth pale skin than the one she usually wore to bed.  It was probably an old one that she had cut off to be better able to tuck it into her breeches.  But it never occurred to Allan to be disappointed, not when her nipples were already beginning to peak against the thin fabric.

He heard himself moan as she reached for her breasts, pushing them up and against each other and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples, making them even more erect

“Marian?” he forced out, his voice so tremulous he could barely recognize it.  “Why are you . . . what are you?”

“I . . . I came here for more than just as kiss, Allan,” she answered hoarsely.  “Guy has already come to see you.  Now it’s my turn.”

She stepped closer to stand in front of him and he lowered his feet to the floor beside the bed.  When she bent down to kiss him again, she slid her hands up his thighs.  Allan felt his cock twitch.

She grinned slyly, slowly unfastening her breeches and pulling them down.  The chemise was cut off, as Allan expected, falling just to the tops of her thighs.  When she drew the doublet back from her shoulders, it rode up just enough to show the slightest bit of the dark hair between her legs.  It was more than he could take.

Without thinking, Allan reached for the doublet and pulled it down quickly, trapping Marian’s arms by her sides.  She gasped with surprise that turned into a sigh of pleasure when he covered her breasts with his hands.  Leaning in closer, she let her jaw go lax as he pinched and tugged her nipples through the chemise.  Allan was so caught up in the sound of her panting and the flush creeping up her neck that he did not notice the sound of the doublet falling to the floor.  He did notice when she stood suddenly and pulled the chemise over her head. 

She was still only for a moment, naked from the thighs up, before she knelt in front of him and busied herself with his laces.  Somehow the softer material gave her more difficulty than her own had, and she growled with frustration before pulling them apart, her breasts bouncing with the motion.  Allan had a second’s desire to pull away, feeling strangely as though it was he who was so exposed.  But her hand was gentle as she drew his cock out and stroked it.

Allan bit down on his lip to keep from moaning.  “It’s . . . not what you’re used to,” he offered apologetically.  Marian smiled up at him before licking slowly up the underside of his shaft. He gripped the bedclothes in his fists, struggling to keep his hips still.

“Do you think I’m going to complain? Do you think Guy and I don’t talk . . .” she licked him again “about how much we love the size you are?” Another lick.  “About how much we love the way you feel . . . in our mouths?”  To emphasize her point, she took Allan’s tip between her lips and slid them down slowly until he brushed against the roof of her mouth.

“Marian,” Allan whined.  She hollowed her cheeks and drew back, releasing him with a pop.

“I can’t do that with his,” she explained.

“I . . . know what you mean.” It wasn’t easy to think as hard as he was, already leaking.

“He’s a better size for other things, I’ll bet.”

Marian gave him a sly smile and got up, sitting down next to him to pull of her breeches and boots.  Fully naked, she crawled into the center of the bed, taking him with her.  Allan lay down, not knowing what to expect.

She put her hands on his shoulders, raising him to setting position as she knelt, straddling him.  After leaning down to kiss him, she raised her head and threw her hair back from her shoulders.  Allan kissed along her collarbone before lowering his head to kiss the hollow between her breasts.  As she buried her hands in his hair, he took a hard nipple between his lips and suckled, drawing a moan from her.  He slid a hand up her belly, reaching for her other breast, but she took hold of it and brought it between her legs instead.  Allan felt his cock throb as wetness covered his fingers, but he was determined not to give in yet.  He released her nipple and moved to the other one, taking the nub between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it.  Marian arched her back with a groan, tightening her fingers in his hair before she pulled away.

“That’s just about enough of that,” she growled.

Allan opened his mouth to make a smart retort, but all that came out was a shocked moan as she lowered herself onto him.

It was all Allan could do to keep from finishing right away.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had been inside a woman.  It was different from a man, but every bit as good; he had forgotten how good.  As Marian found her rhythm, he reached down to focus his attention on the tiny nub at the top of her slit, just where their bodies joined.  She gasped and tightened around him.  Allan grinned with satisfaction.  He might not have fucked a woman in a while, but he hadn’t forgotten how.

* * *

It wasn’t until they had both reached their climax, and Marian was lying with her hair spread out across his chest, that he remembered.  There was more than one thing that made sex with a woman different.

“Marian,” he began seriously.  “What if . . .?”

“What if what?” she murmured sleepily.

“You’re not . . . Guy told me you’re not . . . not yet anyway.”

Marian looked up at him, pulling her hair back behind her.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, her voice soft but concerned.  “Guy says I’m not what?”

Allan shrugged, gesturing vaguely towards her belly.

“Oh,” she said, understanding.  “Guy doesn’t know that. I might be now for all he knows.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying!” Allan exclaimed. “What if . . .?”

Marian smiled, a glint of amusement in her eyes.  “There’s no way of knowing,” she pointed out.

“I know that. I know we wouldn’t know until the baby is born.”

“Maybe not even then.”

Allan stared at her in disbelief.  “Is it really so unimportant to you? Wouldn’t you even want to be sure?”

Marian sighed.  “Is this about me?” she asked.  “Or Guy? You know he loves you.  You know that he’ll love any child I have, even if her first words are ‘I’m not bein’ funny.’”

Allan chuckled in spite of himself, but he forced the smile from his face.

“It’s not just Guy, and you know it.  People notice things. People talk!”

She got up, moving close to him and pressing her lips to his. “There are so many things that could happen, Allan.  Some good, some bad.  For all we know, Prince John could find another pretext for razing Notthingham tomorrow.”

Allan raised his eyebrows.  “This is supposed to make me feel better?”

Marian shrugged.  “It’s the truth. We can’t know what will happen.  What I know is, right now, I am where I want to be.  Here, and in the castle, which I never thought would happen. Is any of this what you thought would happen?”

Allan considered, as though it were a difficult question.  “No,” he admitted.  He could never have imagined that any of this would work out as well as it had.

It was as though she could read his mind. “And if we had worried about what could happen, if we hadn’t reached for what we wanted, where would we be?”

“Damp and righteous in the forest?” Allan offered

Marian scoffed, but she stroked the back of his neck affectionately.  “I suppose we well might be.  But what I meant was, let’s not worry about what might happen.  Let’s just enjoy being together, while we can.”

Allan nodded, pulling her in for another kiss.  He couldn’t find a way to argue with that.


End file.
